15 minutos de descanso
by Rogue Devlin
Summary: Ahora es esta la versión traducida al español de '15 minutes break'. Un momento NanoFate dulzón y tierno.


15 minutos de descanso

Puedo notar y registrar cada uno de sus detalles. Realmente no es una elección que haya hecho conscientemente, simplemente así son las cosas. La manera en que su cabello castaño ondea mientras vuela por el cielo. La manera que tienen de sonreír sus ojos azules iridiscentes, a veces alcanzando tonos morados, de acuerdo a la luz que la ilumine. El dulce sonido de su voz. Ella debería cantar más a menudo. Si no estuviéramos ya siguiendo una carrera en el Bureau de Administración Espacio-Tiempo, ella podría haber sido cantante profesional. Me dice que no puedo estar hablando en serio, pero si lo hago. Me dice que únicamente lo digo porque la quiero. ¡Pues claro que la quiero! Pero eso no significa que no tenga razón en cuanto a su voz. Yo podría pasarme horas y horas enumerando cada una de las razones por las que amo a ese ángel que salvó mi vida. Créanme, no lo digo en sentido figurado, ella realmente salvó mi vida, pero esa es otra historia. ¿Cómo podría ella saber que es su amor el que llena cada rincón de mi ser? La más pura esencia que sanó mi torturada y maltratada alma. Ella es mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el último antes de caer en sueños. A veces sueños, a veces pesadillas. Puedo haber escapado de mi pasado, pero a veces éste insiste en no dejarme olvidarlo. Cada que esos pensamientos preocupan mi mente, ella de alguna manera lo intuye y toma mi mano entre las suyas, y de manera tan sencilla, borra esos sentimientos perturbadores. Tan increíble es el poder que tiene. Tiene que ser. Tengo que estar...

"Yo, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, yo..."

"¿Tu qué, Fate-chan?"

¿En qué momento empecé a hablar en voz alta?

Ella había regresado más rápido de lo que yo había creído a su habitación. Giro para verla y sonrio un poco más bobamente de lo normal. Este nuevo peinado le sienta muy bien. ¿Quien se peina en una cola de caballo de lado? Pero por Dios que se ve realmente hermosa.

Esos ojos, cada que los veo puedo olvidarme de todo, bueno casi de todo. Lo único de lo cual no podría olvidarme jamás es de lo que siento por la dueña de esos intensos ojos azules.

"Te quiero." Sï, tan sencillo como eso.

"¿Andas de boba Fate-chan y se te olvidó lo que ibas a decir?"

Nanoha reía con esa risilla suya tan particular que me fascina. ¿Pero es que, en realidad, hay algo acerca de ella que no me cause fascinación? Heme aquí, abriéndole mi corazón, mi más profundo sentimiento y ella cree que estoy tonteando. Yo se que las personas pueden ser descuidadas y arrojan esas palabras sin ton ni son. Yo no, yo lo digo y lo digo en serio.

No la culpo, eso sí. Nanoha cree que soy despistada y olvidadiza. La cara de boba que debo traer en este momento no me ayuda mucho obviamente...

Mi querida Nanoha, yo no era así antes de conocerte. Pero ahora, cuando te miro, todas mis neuronas conspiran y deciden registrar cada detalle que provenga de ti e ignorar todo lo demás.

Cada expresión...

Un nuevo listón...

Cada sonrisa...

Un nuevo vestido...

Cada inflexión de tu voz...

Todos los pequeños gestos que haces cuando resuelves las tareas de matemáticas...

Todos mis sentidos se dirigen a ti y tú, sin siquiera darte cuenta, los inundas sin piedad.

"Pues yo también te quiero Fate-chan."

Si bueno, tú también eres una boba Nanoha. Yo me refiero a que te quiero, más como que te amo. De cualquier manera, el simple hecho de escuchártelo decir hace que mi corazón lata distinto.

"Más que a nada en el mundo."

Espera. No me hagas creer en falsas esperanzas. ¿Por qué agregaste esa frase adicional? Es una afirmación que no puede tomarse a la ligera. He notado un destello en tus ojos. ¿No fue mi imaginación, o si? Tu aroma, está inundando mis sentidos. No, es más que eso. Te estás acercando a mí. Eres mucho más efusiva que yo. Te es tan natural abrazar a todos. Me agrada eso de ti. Todos nuestros amigos han sufrido un abrazo tipo Nanoha Takamachi al menos una vez en sus vidas. Claro que si esto fuera un concurso, yo ganaría. Les ganaría a todos incluso a aquellos de nuestros amigos a quienes tienes mucho mas años de conocerles, así que a veces no puedo evitar porqué he recibido yo tantos de tus abrazos. A veces pareciera que simplemente no puedes mantener tus manos lejos de mi. Obviamente no me estoy quejando, no en lo más mínimo. Así que ahora me encuentro aquí, apretada entre tus brazos. La fragancia de tu cabello es intoxicante, ¿lo sabías? ¿Algún día seré capaz de confesártelo? ¿Alguna vez tendré el suficiente valor para mostrarte realmente, como lo he soñado, lo que realmente quiero decir cuando te digo 'Te quiero'?"

¿En qué momento empezaste a cambiar tanto? No lo digo con mala intención, al contrario. Ya no pareces un linda niña pequeña. Ahora empiezas a lucir más como una hermosa mujer. Me he descubierto a mi misma observándote perdidamente, por mucho más tiempo de lo que podría considerarse normal; durante las clases, en el gimnasio, en el autobús de vuelta a casa. No podía evitar sonrojarme, para luego voltear hacia otro lado; me preocupaba que pudieras descubrirme, y ahora que estoy pensando en esto no puedo evitar sonrojarme de nuevo. No sé exactamente en qué momento empecé a mirarte de manera distinta, y sin embargo lo hago, aunque no creo que lo hayas notado. Definitivamente has crecido. Puedo sentir esa suavidad presionando contra mí y está desatando sensaciones que puedo jurar jamás había sentido antes. Es dolorosamente hermoso. Espero que algún día deje de ser doloroso.

Yo también he crecido. Sigo siendo más alta que tú y aún así siempre sigues encontrando el lugar en donde siempre hundes tu cabeza en mí. Sí, muchos pensamientos pasan por mi mente, pero eso no quiere decir que permanezco inmóvil mientras te siento cerca de mí. Después de la primera vez en que me tomaste por sorpresa abrazándote a mí, siempre me ha sido natural rodearte con mis brazos. Y nunca dejarte ir. Aún tengo que trabajar en eso porque siempre eres tú la que terminas soltándote. Si las cosas fueran a mi manera, nunca te dejaría ir.

Es cierto, no hay vuelta atrás.

Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Nunca me diste una oportunidad para escapar.

Unos segundos más tarde y me hubieras escuchado diciéndolo claro y fuerte.

Puedo sentir tu cuerpo abrazado al mío. Amoldándose perfectamente al mío, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Puedo sentir mi corazón golpeando fuertemente, o ¿es el tuyo el que siento golpeando mi pecho? Mi mente se siente envuelta en una bruma, tenerte tan cerca de mí es peligroso. Puedo sentir la sangre golpeando a un lado de mi garganta. Recargo mi mejilla en tu cabello, esperando que eso detenga un poco la sensación de vértigo.

¿Está subiendo la temperatura del cuarto?

"Te quiero."

Dos veces. Lo he dicho dos veces en menos de tres minutos. ¿Qué me llevó a hacerlo? Debes creer que hay algo raro en mí. Si, lo sabía. Eres tú la que está deshaciendo nuestro abrazo de nuevo. Lo lamento, no era mi intención. Bueno, tal vez sí... Debería decir algo, pero me temo lo que pueda decir al abrir mi boca y lo que puedas pensar de mi. Somos amigas, al inicio enemigas y ahora, mejores amigas, compañeras de combate y nada más, ¿no es así? Esta vez, sin embargo, algo es distinto. Aún estas sujetándome. Únicamente echaste tu cabeza hacia atrás un poco. Estas buscándome, ¿cierto? Siempre me miras a los ojos cuando me hablas. Te estás acercando peligrosamente a mí. Siento tus labios rozando mi mejilla. Estás peligrosamente cerca. ¿Acaso estoy sintiendo la comisura de tus labios cerca de los míos? Te estás quedando más tiempo de lo necesario en esa posición sobre mi mejilla. ¿Estás esperando algo? Eso parece. Supongo que debo hacer más o menos lo mismo, así que beso tu mejilla también sin atreverme a separar el contacto entre tu piel y la mía, bueno tal vez me acerqué un poquito más. Tus ojos están cerrados, ¿realmente confías tanto en mi? Puedo sentir el aire tibio saliendo de ti. Siento tus labios sobre mi piel de nuevo. Yo te doy un beso rápido de nuevo. Tus labios me responden con un beso mas, ¿esta vez acaso fue un poco más cerca? ¿Qué clase de dulce y tormentosa competencia es ésta? No voy a quedarme atrás, eso es un hecho. Me muevo un poco más cerca y rápidamente apoyo mis labios en ti e igualmente rápido regreso. Siento mi sangre golpeando fuertemente. Claramente sentí una textura suave de tu piel que nunca había sentido antes. ¿Ya acabó la competencia? Oh no, estas moviéndote un poco más de nuevo. Siento tus labios rozándome. ¿Acaso no te estás dando cuenta que estás ya tocando la mitad de mi boca? Me imagino que fue un desliz inocente ya que tienes tus ojos cerrados. Debo decir que eso se sintió muy bien, eso sí. ¿Qué, es mi turno de nuevo? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Por qué no te has separado? No creo ser capaz de controlarme. Abro los ojos y los tuyos me deslumbran. ¿En qué momento abriste los ojos? ¿En qué momento quedamos tan cerca? Prácticamente estoy respirando el mismo aire tibio que estas exhalando. Lo olvidé. Estamos a la mitad de una competencia, ¿cierto? Es culpa de tus ojos. Me distraen demasiado. Esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para alejarte. ¿No te alejas? La única manera de romper el hechizo de tus ojos es cerrando los míos, así que eso hago. Es mi turno de acercarme más. No me queda la menor duda, la textura de tus labios tiene una suavidad que nunca había sentido antes.

Esta vez yo gano. Éste tiene que ser el mejor premio que haya ganado. No sé que hice para merecerlo, pero debo confesar que había soñado con este momento y ahora está realmente sucediendo. No, de hecho, mis sueños no se acercaban ni remotamente a la realidad, pero esta vez mi sueño se hizo realidad.

Pequeños besos por todos lados. De mi para ti, y vaya sorpresa, los tuyos para mí también. Tus labios al compás de los míos. No hay prisa mientras los pequeños besos se vuelven más largos e intensos. De vez en cuando siento la molesta necesidad de respirar. Siento tus dedos posando suavemente en mi cara, mientras sigo sosteniéndote por tu delicada cintura. Es muy tentador salir disparada en este momento hacia el cielo y llevarte conmigo, aunque eso sería uno uso de magia no permitido. En este momento, no me importaría romper esa regla, pero se la clase de cara que me pondrías así que me quedo con los pies en la tierra. La verdad es que lo que siento en este momento es mejor que el sentimiento de volar. Yo creía que nada iba a superar la emoción que sentí la primera vez que surqué por los cielos. Que equivocada estaba. Tienes un talento natural para demostrarme cuando estoy equivocada.

Tus labios siguen jugueteando con los míos. No creo que mis labios sean capaces de seguir recibiendo mas sensaciones, pero de cualquier manera acaban de encontrar su pasatiempo favorito. Olvídense de paletas de dulce o helados. Ahora saben donde pertenecen y yo descubrí cual es mi sabor favorito.

Siento tus labios alejándose de los míos. Me besas justo encima de mis labios y luego otro beso más en la punta de mi nariz. Ése hace que abra mis ojos para encontrarme con los tuyos. Puedo notar algo diferente en tu mirada. Gracias a una repentina ráfaga de audacia me atrevo a robarte un beso más de esos deliciosos labios tuyos, solo por si acaso, y retrocedo otorgándote mi mejor mirada de cachorrito perdido. Me sonríes, y sonrojándote un poco, me observas divertida. Sí, tus ojos lucen distintos ahora. Aún si no dices nada, pero yo lo sé. Puedo verlo.

"Aun tenemos muchos deberes que hacer."

Eso será lo que dices en voz alta, pero tus ojos me dicen otra cosa.

Decido enfatizar mi postura y mantengo mi mirada de cachorro perdido. Después de reconsiderar, te acercas y me das un doble y ruidoso beso en los labios.

"Yo también te amo, Fate-chan."

Eso está mucho mejor.

El mundo es mío. Nada puede detenerme ahora. Yo puedo hacer lo que sea, yo... ah... si...

"Los deberes. Puedo hacer eso. ¿Podemos tomar otro descanso al rato?"

* * *

**Nota del Autor: **No se suponía que debía haber versión en español porque no funciona igual, pero a insistencia de Michelle (jajaja yo sé que no insististe) aqui está. Espero que la disfruten :)


End file.
